An Unexpected Surprise
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: Regina tries she really does, but Robin left, and she thinks that her second chance is now long gone. She relives every happy moment she had, but it only hurts her, mocks her. Shows her everything she can no longer have. She needs to make the pain stop. She needs to make everything stop.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

 **I wrote this, this morning.**

 **Enjoy:D  
...**

 **Set sometime after Season 3 Finale. Regina forgave Emma.**

Regina walks with Emma to Henry's school to pick him up and take him to Granny's to have lunch, when Regina starts to feel unwell. She suddenly becomes very dizzy, incredibly dizzy.

Everything starts to blur together.

"Hey, you ok?" Emma asks as she notices Regina start to sway. Regina shakes her head. Everything is so foggy, she can't keep herself standing, and as a result, she falls. "Regina!" Emma is next to her in a heartbeat taking Regina in her arms, calling her name. Regina can't keep herself awake, and slowly succumbs into the darkness that is pulling her under.

"Regina!" Emma shakes her shoulders, when she doesn't get any answer her concern grows.

"Oh, no, no, no. REGINA!" She gently puts two fingers to Regina's pulse point, getting a very faint pulse. Then she realizes, "Oh my God! You're not breathing!" Emma picks Regina up and takes her to the hospital.

"Help!" Emma shouts when she reaches the hospital, "she's not breathing!" Dr. Whale runs to the entrance helping Regina onto a gurney. The last of Regina Emma sees is the gurney being pushed quickly into one of the trauma rooms.

...

 **Hope you liked it**

 **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter :D**

 **...**

"Is she ok?" Emma asks as soon as Whale comes into the waiting room.

Emma had told her parents to pick up Henry and watch him while she finds out what's wrong.

"She's alright... yes."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring."

"She'll live."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain it to her." Mr. Gold says as he walks into the waiting room.

"Would someone tell me what the hell happened?"

"It appears that Regina took something she shouldn't have."

"Took?"

"Sleeping pills."

"Ok..."

"Too many, as in overdose."

"Ok, why did it affect her when she was walking to Henry's school. She certainly didn't take any when I was with her."

"It appears that it had a delayed affect."

"Why?"

"She's pregnant."

...

 **The chapters will start to get longer after this I promise :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter :D**

 **...**

Emma runs into Regina's hospital room.

"Regina?" Emma asks as she looks at the small brunette laying in a hospital bed.

"Emma?" Regina asks trying to clear her blurry vision.

"Are you aware of how dangerous it was, to do what you did?" Gold asks, slowly walking into the hospital room.

"What?" Regina asks confused.

 _Everything is so foggy._

"Regina what's the last thing you remember?"

"Walking to Henry's school?' Emma nods with a frown.

"Regina why in the hell did you try to kill yourself?" Gold asks angrily.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Regina takes a deep breath, "I just wanted the pain to stop. Day and night all I did was think of Robin, it hurt... I just... stopped functioning. I didn't think, I just took the sleeping pills. But they didn't work!" Regina exclaims immediately as tears make their way down Regina's face. "I threw up a few minutes after. Not on purpose... It's like my body wouldn't let me kill myself."

"Your child protected you," Emma whispers in awe.

"What?"

"You didn't know you were pregnant?" Gold asks.

"I'm pregnant?"

Gold nods, "it seems your child protected you. And your body had a late reaction to the pills. It was most likely fighting your magic and your child. Which is why you collapsed earlier this morning."

"Why do you care?" Regina asks.

"Because your child is meant for greatness. I refuse to let you kill it!"

Regina looks at him frightened as she brings her knees to her chest. Trying in vain to protect her unborn child.

"I didn't know," Regina whispers.

Emma protectively stands in front of the brunette, "I think you should go."

Gold scoffs, "if you do something to hurt that child I will come back."

"He'll take my child." Regina whispers in fear as Emma turns he body towards her,.

"No, I won't let that happen. Besides you have magic, if you ever need to use it to protect yourself."

Regina shakes her head, "I can't use my magic. Since I took the pills... My magic hasn't worked."

"It's ok. He won't get near your kid. I promise... How about we call Henry?"

...

 **Next chapter will be longer :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys!**

 **I wrote a longer chapter. I wanted to let you know that robin is already gone past the town line with Marian and Roland. I'm planning this to be a Swan Queen Fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

"Mom!" Henry shouts through the phone as Regina chuckles.

"Henry," she says in a husky and exhausted voice, "I'm fine..."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Henry asks skeptically, he knows his Mother has a tendency to downplay injuries.

"I'm fine, Henry, really. Just tired..."

"Can I please come see you?" Henry asks in a pleading tone.

"Yes, but it's rather late-"

"I'm coming." Henry says instantly as he yells for his Grandparents. Regina can hear Henry begging them to take him to see her. "I'm coming!" Henry shouts again into the phone as Regina chuckles.

"Alright," Henry hangs up and hurries to see his Mother at the hospital.

"He's coming."

Regina says to Emma as she nods, "you really ok?"

"Is this a mind trick to see if I'm lying?"

"No... I'm concerned."

"I'm fine."

 _Lie._

Emma takes a deep breath, "what about with Gold."

Regina sighs, "I'm scared," Regina admits.

"I won't let him hurt you or your kid."

"He said my child is powerful."

"Regina..." Emma says in concern.

 _She knows something._

Regina sighs, "Robin is prophesized to be my soul mate..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sure that changed when he left... and can't come back." Regina whispers, "soul mate and true love is light magic. Since I started using light magic and I am also the Evil Queen-"

"Were," Emma mumbles.

Regina sighs, "I have incredibly dark magic."

"You have both."

Regina nods, "and now my child is one of the most powerful people in all realms. It's never been heard of for someone to have both types of magic. It's supposed to be impossible."

"Which means that your kid is powerful."

"Most likely has magical gifts that have never been seen."

"That's why Gold wants your kid alive."

"My guess, I think he knows what magical gifts she has."

"She?" Emma asks smiling.

"Oh... um... I've been sort of thinking about the baby being a her. It just feels like, a girl. Sorry it's hard to explain... it's stupid..."

"No. It's not. I had the same feeling with Henry. I just knew it was a boy." Regina smiles as she strokes her hands over her stomach.

"I've always wanted this." Regina says with tears in her eyes, "I've never been pregnant. I've always wanted a child of my own. I love Henry, but... I never got to carry him, grow him inside me... feel him kick..."

Emma laughs, "I get it. But you didn't miss much. I love him too, but damn he was a pain. I could never get comfortable, he was always kicking me. Oh! And he always, always had the hiccups."

Regina chuckles, "well, I hope that I won't be uncomfortable. I'm really happy."

Emma smiles, "you're glowing. You're already an amazing Mother.. but, you're going to be a great Mother again."

Regina smiles, "thank you... I guess you really did find my happy ending."

...

 **2 Weeks Later**

Regina is released from the hospital, Emma and Henry help her back home. Emma won't let Regina out of her sight.

 _She's taking this protection thing a little far._

Regina muses as she rests on the couch.

"Ok, do you need anything?" Regina had sent Henry upstairs to finish his homework, promising they could all have a movie night afterwards.

"Yes, a 5 star meal with a strawberry desert," Regina says sarcastically.

"Ok, um... does Storybrooke have other restaurants then Granny's? Never mind, I'll find one." Emma says grabbing her keys as Regina stares with wide eyes.

 _Really?_

"Emma, wait, STOP! Sit down."

Regina says chuckling as Emma plops down next to her on the couch, "oh! you probably changed your mind. It's ok, I get it."

"Emma, stop it's ok, I was kidding. You're taking everything way too seriously... Emma, I'm fine. Please, just calm down for two seconds. Thank you for taking care of me, but you need to take care of yourself too." Regina chuckles, smiling at the blonde.

Emma laughs, "yeah ok... maybe I'm taking it a little far." Regina sighs as she leans back on the couch with a blanket laid over her legs. "You going to tell Henry?"

"Yes, I just want to find a good time. I don't want him to hate me." Regina says sadly, playing with her fingers.

"Regina he won't hate you. Knowing him, he'll probably be happy to get a little sister.

"What about what I did before that?"

"Regina look at me, you don't need to tell him. He doesn't need to know that. "

Regina nods as tears fill her eyes, "I don't know what to do anymore..."

"Hey, everything will be alright. I promise."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping me. No one ever wants to help me."

"I. do. Regina, you deserve a happy ending."

"But my soul mate is gone!"

"Maybe... you can have more than one soul mate."

"No. That isn't possible."

Emma shakes her head, "I don't believe that. I'll go talk to Gold. You okay here with Henry?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what? I promise I'll come back for movie night," Emma says smiling.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Regina mutters under her breath.

Emma smiles, "I promise I'll be back. In the same condition I left. I might be a little upset or riled up, but I'll be fine. I promise."

Regina nods her head, "are you going now?"

Emma nods, "yeah, I think so. I might as well."

"You ok?"

Regina nods, "I want to tell him."

Emma nods in understanding, "alone?"

Regina nods, " I think it might be better."

Emma nods, "alright. I'm going to go talk to Gold." Emma says standing up and stretching her arms above her head.

"Ok."

Emma smiles, "I'll be safe I promise."

...

 **Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys!**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **...**

"Hey," Emma calls out as she walks into the Pawn Shop.

"Gold!"

"No need to shout, I presume everything is alright with our beloved Mayor."

"Yeah," Emma answers skeptically, "why do you care so much?"

"Is that why you're really here?"

"Robin left."

"I'm well aware."

"How could a soul mate leave so easily?"

"He has his true love."

"And Regina is just forced to suffer?"

"Perhaps."

"Is it possible to have more than one soul mate?"

"Not at the same time."

"What is hat supposed to mean?"

"Normally one is fated with a soul mate who is a good match. Best match."

"Yeah..."

"So if there is a better match who isn't in the same realm or hasn't been born yet, it would look for the next best thing."

"It?"

"Pixie dust."

"So it's possible for Regna to find happiness with someone else?"

"Possible, yes. Tell me Miss Swan, how much affection do you hole for our Madame Mayor?"

"What... you think I love her?"

"Not yet, but it is true that you care about her, yes?"

"Well... yeah... I guess."

"My guess, Regina's happiness is closer than you think. Now go back , and keep her child safe from harm."

...

Reign sits on the couch with Henry in her arms. The young boy not wanting to let go of his brunette Mother. She had told him of her pregnancy, surprisingly for her, he's very excited to become a big brother. However, he has become rather protective of her in a short amount of time. Regina flinches slightly as she hears the door open.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry... I got take out from Granny's. What are we watching for movie night?"

"Henry," Regina whispers, stroking the hair from his face. He had fallen asleep in her arms not long ago.

"Mhmmmm... Mom?"

"Sweetie, Emma's back. She has food, ready for movie night?"

Henry nods as he gets up from his place on the couch and walks to a shelf next to the T.V.

"Despicable Me ok?"

Emma nods as she sets out the food on the coffee table.

"Emma?" Regina whispers as her eyes flutter closed.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Tired." Regina mumbles, "what did Gold say?"

"Ummmm... that it's possible to have more than one soul mate but not at the same time. Like... if your soul mate wasn't alive or in the same realm when you looked with pixie dust..."

"It showed me the next best thing," Regina confirms with a smile. "I can still find happiness," she whispers, "hard to believe..."

"Regina, I know you might not see it, but you will have happiness. I'll make sure of it."

Regina smiles a tired smile, "I'm just so tired Emma, I don't want to get hurt again."

"I know," Emma says as she takes Regina's small hand within her own, "everything will work out, I promise."

"I don't deserve your help."

"Regina, you **do** deserve my help. You deserve so much. What you don't deserve is to get hurt again."

"I hurt so many people."

"You've changed."

"Really?"

"Yes! And if you can't see it. Then it's my mission to show you."

"I thought your mission was to find my happy ending?"

"It is. So stop adding missions to my list," Emma teases as Regina smiles.

"Take a nap, the food will still be here later if you're hungry."

Regina smiles, "you sure? You and Henry could empty anything eatable in the kitchen within a hour."

"Hey! Are you saying I eat too much?"

"No, just that you eat a lot."

Emma smiles, "same thing. Sleep, I promise not to eat **too** much." Emma says smiling as she helps Regina lay on the couch and cover her in a warm blanket.

Gold's words replaying in her mind.

 _How much affection do you hold for our Madame Mayor?_

Emma smiles as she stares at the beautiful brunette.

 _I care. How much?_

Emma strokes a gentle hand over Regina's cheek.

 _She's so beautiful. She deserves so much... she will be happy._

...

 **Hope you liked it!  
Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **This is a short fluffy chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

"Regina," Emma whispers as she strokes the brunette's hair from her face. The movie had ended about an hour ago, Emma had sent Henry upstairs to bed and let Regina sleep for another hour.

 _Regina really needs to eat something._

"Hmmm..." Regina mumbles as her eyes flutter open, staring deeply into Emma's never ending pools of green.

"Hey, the movie's over and Henry's in bed. It's pretty late, but you haven't eaten."

Regina nods lazily as she struggles to sit up against the couch.

"Here," Emma says as she hands Regina a small plate. "I figured you would still prefer healthy options so I got your usual Caesar salad with apple slices."

"Thank you," Regina says as she eats.

"You ok?"

Regina nods, "yes, I feel a little drowsy. I'm not that hungry so I'm going to go to bed." She says leaving half of the salad on the table.

Emma nods, "here I'll help."

...

Emma helps settle Regina down on to her large bed.

"Thank you," Regina says as she looks up at Emma tiredly.

Emma smiles as she says, "no problem."

"No. Thank you for everything."

Emma smiles as she sits on the edge of Regina's bed.

"You know I won't let anyone hurt you right?"

Regina smiles, "why do you care so much?"

"Regina," Emma sighs. "You do deserve to be happy. I know you may not see that but you do."

"I'm starting to believe you."

Regina whispers as she stares into her eyes. Regina looks at her in wonder, no one had ever chosen to help her before. They fall into a comfortable silence as they stare into each other's eyes.

 _What are you doing to me?_

Emma thinks as she feels herself fall for the brunette. And she knows, can see that she isn't alone in this. She can see Regina's walls fall down, breaking down one by one. Letting her in, something she had never done before. Regina's eyes flutter as exhaustion creeps up on her.

"Stay," Regina whispers, "please."

Emma smiles as she crawls in next to the brunette. Suddenly unafraid. She takes Regina into her arms, making her feel safe, warm.

Never again will she feel otherwise.

"Always."

 **...**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **...**

Emma wakes when she feels the warmth of the sun shine on her face. As she feels the smaller body curled into her own, she can't prevent the bright smile that instantly spreads on her face. The warm breath that blows steadily against her collar bone calming her.

"Morning," Regina breathes out as she slowly wakes from her sleep.

"Good morning, did I wake you?"

Emma can feel the brunette smile against her skin as she responds, "no. I normally wake when the sun shines through the window." Stretching over the blonde Regina groans, "I over slept."

Emma squints her eye in confusion as she looks at the small digital clock on the night stand next to her, where Regina had looked. "It's 7 o'clock?" Emma says in confusion.

"Exactly, I get up at 5."

"Why so early?" Emma exclaims in surprise.

"There's so much to do. Get ready, make breakfast, get Henry up..."

"Ok, for whatever reason you think that takes 2-3 hours I have no idea. But, regardless you are pregnant and need to take it easy. I got it."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I can still get up and do the things-"

"I know." Emma says stopping the protest and what would have likely become a long rant from the brunette beside her. "I know you can still do whatever you want. I'm just saying you don't have to. You're not alone in this. Just humor me, take it easy."

Regina tilts her head up from her place on Emma's chest where she had slept and let Emma's steady heartbeat clam and lull her to sleep, looking up at her curiously, "ok," she whispers.

Emma grins as she says, "I'll give Henry breakfast. just stay here and rest." Emma says as she gently eases out of Regina's hold.

"I will only agree to stay here and 'rest' if you promise me you'll give Henry something more substantial then cereal." Regina says with a knowing smile as she stares up at Emma.

"Deal."

...

After miraculously getting Henry fed, ready for school and our to the school bus, Emma returns to Regina's room. Gracelessly plopping her body on the bed next to the brunette. Emma smiles as she hears the low chuckle next to her.

"Tired?"

"I barely did anything!" Emma exclaims.

"Indeed," Regina hums.

"I can't even imagine you being able to do that alone, everyday." Emma says with an affectionate smile as she turns her head slightly to the right to look at Regina.

"It gets easier." Regina mumbles as she slowly opens her eyes, immediately lost in endless pools of sea green.

"I think, we need to go baby shopping!" Emma says as her smile grows.

"Baby shopping?"

"Yes! Like little baby shoes, and blankets, and stuffed animals, and little itty bitty baby clothes-"

Chuckling Regina says, "wouldn't you think it essential to get a crib?"

"Well, yeah, obviously... But it's so much cuter to look for baby clothes!"Emma says with a bright grin.

"Later dear," Regina laughs, "there's plenty of time for that... Besides there are more important things to take care of."

"Like?"

"For one," Regina sighs, "we need to find out what gold really wants with my child... two, I need to basically tell everyone in town my midsection will grow larger very soon."

"You don't have to tell anyone anything. I'm sure they'll put it together when you get bigger." Emma teases as Regina rolls her eyes.

"Or I could tell your Mother, she would no doubt get the rumor mill running. Or... Leroy... or Ruby."

Emma laughs, "that's not important. Screw them, they'll figure it out. Besides Gold, we need to make sure you're ok and healthy."

"Emma, I'm fine, just tired."

Emma nods in understanding, "I'll pick up your medication today. Don't worry you should feel better soon."

...

 **Let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
